This invention relates to novel means for deploying trailing edge wing flaps. More particularly, this invention relates to means for extending and deflecting wing flaps embodying an extensible, rotatable elbowed shaft.
The trailing edge flap system for commercial aircraft such as the Boeing 727, 737, 747, 757 and 767 airplane families, provides additional lift when it is needed. Flap extension and deflection increase the camber of a wing. During periods of high lift need, such as takeoff and landing, wing flaps are extended aft which opens up a slot between the trailing edge of the fixed wing and the leading edge of the extended flap. This allows air to circulate from the lower wing surface up and over the flap which increases lift by reducing the stagnation of airflow above the flap surface.
Many different mechanisms have been developed to deploy wing trailing edge flaps. Most of these incorporate a number of complex mechanical linkages to provide aftwise flap extension simultaneous with flap deflection at a desired angle with respect to the fixed wing.
The subject invention provides a novel, simplified flap drive which minimizes the number of linkages and mechanical parts. Accordingly, it is reliable but less costly to manufacture, install and maintain.